Way
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Los castigos de los dioses habían dividido el alma. Una era él y su cuerpo, la otra, era su way. Tsukishima, pensó: su way no le había traído tantos problemas cómo hasta ahora, ni haber sido perseguido por gatos, romperse el ala o perderse en la calle se comparaba con su último error, nada de los errores que realizó de antaño se comparaba con haberse enamorado del alma de Kuroo.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones de la historia.

-Es una historia fantasiosa, cualidades cómo el alma gemela las he tomado sobre mi tutela, pero las he torcido de una forma diferente. Aunque no sé si este proyecto llegue a gustar

-Tendrá contenido homosexual en el proceso de la historia, al inicio, durante y al concluir de ésta. Homofóbicos y seguidores de la iglesia, no lean esto.

-Aunque la pareja principal es KuroTsuki quiero desarrollar otras con la misma paciencia. Por favor, disfruta de la lectura.

-A pesar de que lo evito con todas mis fuerzas …Pido una enorme disculpa si ustedes llegan a percibir rastro de O.C u otro tipo de errores. Lo que agradecería de todo corazón que me lo hicieran llegar mediante un comentario.

 **Way:** Es el nombre denominado a la otra parte de tu alma. Usualmente llegan a adquirir forma de animales durante toda la vida.

-Los way tienden a ser llamados con el primer nombre del usuario, mostrándose el vínculo que se entraña entre ellos.

-Bazofías, sólo me daba pereza pensar en el nombre del way de cada integrante del equipo.

-A pesar de ser un universo altero está íntimamente relacionado con el universo del anime y se desarrolla en un ambiente casi igual.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

 _Capitulo uno_

 _ **P** erdido _

_El hombre está incompleto, su alma se ha dividido_

 _¿Cómo puede completarla ahora que está partido?_

 _El hombre había sido creado a semejanza de los dioses, una criatura inmaculada poseedora de una fuerza prodigiosa que vivió en armonía a su lado, creado con el único objetivo de venerarlo. Durante millones de siglos,el hombre convivió con los suyos, mientras los dioses eran adorados caprichosamente por su suntuosa creación._

 _Ambas partes congeniaron en paz sobre los campos divinos._

 _Sin embargo, las rosas se torcieron en envidia y el miedo corrompió la alegría. Fue en una tarde de primavera que los dioses en su apogeo se preguntaron si su creación pudiera tomar su lugar, usurpar avariciosamente el trono sobre los demás y dejarlos botados, fue una premisa absurda, demasiado pequeña para perturbarlos, pero pudo perdurar unos años más. Y entonces; los dioses insuflados de un terror inexplicable, concluyeron que para evitar aquel fatal destino lo mejor sería volver incompleto al hombre._

 _Por ende, con una orden injusta y un castigo eternizado el hombre resultó con el alma partida en dos._

 **L** a primera sensación que obtuvo al nacer en ese mundo fue la de _incompleto._ Una extraña sensación vacía y gélida se había acurrucado en su regazo e imponiéndose amarga sobre sus primeros pensamientos. Era tan mórbida esta sensación, tan extraña en su pequeño pecho que el instinto primitivo fue primero y se rompió en llanto sobre una procelosa sala de maternidad.

«¡Es un varón!, ¡está llorando!»

«¿Y su way?, ¿dónde está su way?»

«¡Ya está naciendo a su lado!»

Y después de aquellos gritos, Tsukishima fue gobernado por una cálida moción acogedora que lo invitaba a dormir a lado de una criatura zoomorfa y emplumada.

Extrañamente, ahora se sentía completado.

* * *

Adaptarse a la premisa de que tu alma estaba dentro de una criatura con características animales le parecía tan irrealista, que podía jurar que escuchaba las ponzoñosas voces de los demás diciéndole a su cara que era una broma, sin embargo, para su desgracia y la de los demás, este modo de vivir no era una broma y era una realidad tan retorcida cómo los cuentos de ficción que su hermano Akiteru acostumbraba a leerle antes de dormir.

No sabía que llegaba a parecerle más extraño: si la surrealista idea de él estaba dividido en dos, el primero, era él y su cuerpo, y la segunda parte de su mitad consistía en ese pequeño cuervo de igual nombre que el suyo.

O también entraba a la farándula la premisa de que todo lo que sintiera ese pajarraco mal nacido, él también lo sentiría, cómo fue el hecho de hace unos días que Kei sintió un hambre voraz durante las clases y posterior a eso, Tsukishima tuvo que salir en medio de las lecciones para poder alimentarlo y disiparse esa sensación amarga de su estómago.

Inclusive todo el dolor que Kei sintiera él también iba a padecerlo, una verbigracia de estas circunstancias fue cuándo ese inútil polluelo intentó volar al lanzarse de las escaleras, después de eso, no se tenía que aclarar que Tsukishima faltó toda una semana a la escuela por lesiones culposas.

Otra anécdota que añadía fue cuándo Kei fue perseguido de antaño por el gato del vecino por toda la cera de la calle. Esa fue la primera vez que Tsukishima experimentó un miedo abominable hacia los gatos.

Más anécdotas eran las que conformaban su vida, más heridas que podía agregar a su repertorio de vestigios con situaciones ridículas que rayaban a lo más increíble y absurdo, el asunto de los _way_ traspasaba barreras del orden que Tsukishima no podía controlar.

Por eso, siempre le molestaba el ingenuo cuervo y su estúpida manía de querer descubrir el mundo.

A Kei le había tomado un largo tiempo, «en verdad largo» para familiarizarse a todos esos disparates del universo. Un largo recorrido «uno de laceraciones y frustraciones» pero, a los quince años de sus vísperas de mocedad el bloqueador de Karasuno al fin encontró la manera de poder congeniar con su way.

 _Hasta ahora._

En el campamento infernal de verano Tsukishima maldijo a toda clase de dioses existentes que pudiese pulular sobre este basto planeta, para su desdicha, durante las prácticas y los horripilantes castigos que realizaba su equipo, se dio cuenta que entre las comunidades de los way que jugueteaban entre ellos, mordisqueándose y aplastándose, faltaba un pequeño individuo, uno emplumado y que con insistencia agitaba sus alas para tratar de volar.

Su alma había desaparecido, se sintió incómodo con la situación y _vacío_ , pero tampoco podía darse el tiempo de buscarlo crapulosamente durante los partidos. Así que, decidió darle ligeros escrutinios ante la mini organización de almas que convivían ajenas ante todos los entrenamientos.

Un cambio de posición y volvió mirar hacia ellos, su cuervo no estaba entre el _lobo siberiano_ de Kageyama, tampoco entre el _dóberman_ de Tanaka y mucho menos entre los cuidados de la _mamá nutria_ de Suga, cada vez que miraba por la esquina de sus anteojos Kei sabía que su alma no estaba entre los cúmulos de ways de esa tarde.

Se pellizcó un trocito de su labio con los dientes superiores.

 _Kei había desaparecido._

Aprovechaba los descuidos y los descansos para ir a hurgar entre los espacios abiertos del campo, se daba el suficiente tiempo para llegar hasta las orillas de los campamentos y regresaba de peor humor al ver que no daba éxitos en sus búsquedas.

¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar la presencia de un cuervo?

A pesar de lo frustrado que se sintiera en estos momentos, se rehusaba a pedir auxilio a sus compañeros de equipo, no permitiría que lo vieran en una situación tan ridícula y menos que se dieran por enterado la irónica escena de:

«Tsukishima perdió su alma»

Así que la alternativa más viable para ese día fue buscarlo durante todo el lugar y lo mejor sería hacerlo en la noche para no levantar sospechas. Los resultados fueron erróneos para entonces: Tsukishima no dio con la presencia entorpecida de su otra parte.

* * *

Algunos días transcurrieron y sus camaradas comenzaban a notarlo. El humor del rubio daba a empeorar en cantidades catastróficas: sus comentarios se volvían más sátiros e inclusive sus chasquidos de lengua llegaban a perturbar hasta Tanaka.

—¿Alguien sabe que le está pasando a Tsukishima?

Esa fue el inicio de la conversación de ese día mientras Hinata yacía en ese círculo conferencista dónde todos lo acompañaban. Ese día debatirían a fuego del cambio del rubio, aprovechando que éste salía a sus misteriosas escapadas de la noche.

—Tiene una personalidad de mierda —masculló Tanaka —, digo, siempre la ha tenido, pero últimamente ha empeorado.

—Llega tarde a dormir.

—Siempre está de mal humor.

—Quizá tiene novia —opinó un no muy convencido Yamaguchi, quién se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando de pronto las expresiones de Nishinoya y Tanaka cambiaron a una de fiereza en un par de segundos.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—No es que …—trató de arreglar la situación, pero fue en vano.

—¡Ese idiota! —bramó Nishinoya —, ¿cómo se atreve a tener novia antes que nosotros?

—¡Debe ser alguna de la manager de Fukurodani! —Tanaka se agarró la cabellera calva y se revolvía ésta con impaciencia—, ¡son tan lindas!

Entre los gritos desesperados y refunfuños de los chicos de segundos. Los de tercero dieron un suspiro sin convencerse a intentar apaciguarlos.

—Ya detente Tanaka —exclamó Suga con fastidio—, estás llamando la atención.

—Oye Yamaguchi —el chico de hebras anaranjadas había girado al pecoso que estaba a su costado, éste volteó a verlo con una mirada incomprensiva y sintiéndose intimidado ante los enormes ojos de Hinata —, tú eres el mejor amigo de Tsukishima —acusó cómo si aquello fuera un mérito y con una sonrisa agregó: —, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

El de tez morena lo pensó por segundos, cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y divagó por unos eternizados minutos, recordando algún patrón extraño o inclusive alguna señal que su mejor amigo pudiera otorgarle.

—La verdad no me ha dicho nada —concluyó, y el suspiro derrotado fue participe en toda la habitación —, pero he notado que …

Todos se aglomeraron a su alrededor con diferentes expresiones, ya sea de ansiedad o fastidio, Yamaguchi, se tensó ante la absurda escena y cuándo iba a esclarecer la duda, el ruido de unos zapatos entrando y un aburrido:

—Buenas noches.

Terminaron por hacer que todos regresarán a sus camas para descansar y dieran por culminado el debate de inicio.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie se atrevía a indagar que era lo que a Tsukishima lo mantenía tan ocupado de llegar a altas horas de las madrugadas y que durante los entrenamientos lo distrajera lo suficiente para no bloquear como hacía de costumbre.

Suga se preocupaba por la actitud que mostraba el estudiante de primer año, pero, cuando adquirió el valor para preguntarle y otorgarle una sonrisa amable sólo recibió cómo un obsequio un leonino: «No es su asunto»

A partir de ese día, el chico de tercer año tampoco trató de penetrarse más en el tema de la reciente actitud de Tsukishima.

El segundo para intentarlo fue el tímido compinche del chico, puesto que Yamaguchi se acercó en uno de los descansos mientras el bloqueador, sediento, bebía agua, primero quedó estático sin saber que responder y pensó que ambos se hundirían en una escena de monotonía y silencio, sin embargo, era gracias a la tácita mirada de Tsukishima que se atrevió a proferir algo.

Yamaguchi era listo cuándo se trataba de su mejor amigo. Él había notado que los últimos días faltaba algo, más bien alguien.

—Tsuki, no he visto a Kei por aquí, ¿dónde está?

—Cállate Yamaguchi.

Y el moreno de pecas tuvo que conformarse con aquella seca respuesta e igual que sus otros compañeros prefirió ya no meterse dentro de la situación.

* * *

Los días posteriores a su búsqueda resultaban tan perdidos, tan cansados, que Tsukishima se planteaba la idea de ser socorrido. Realmente, realmente consideraba la idea de pedir ayuda a Yamaguchi, quizá con el increíble olfato de su pointer al menos podrían ubicar dónde ha estado Kei en los últimos días, pudo esclarecer la tenue luz de luna que barría algunos senderos oscuros de los pasillos, pero entre ellos no salía la diminuta figura de plumas oscuras.

Chasqueó de nuevo, recargándose en una de las paredes antes de frotarse la nariz con sus pálidas manos.

«¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido a tu alma, Bro!»

Escuchó a lo lejos, seguramente eran los de tercero, esos estrepitoso dúo que lo obligaba a bloquear de vez en cuando. Su ceja arqueó elegante al identificar la pequeña conversación; prefirió mejor guardar silencio y esconderse entre la enorme máquina dispensadora de gaseosas.

«¡Lo sé, Bro! Pero te lo juro, lo había dejado junto al de Kenma y en un descuido ya no estaba. Es como si siempre quisiera desaparecer de mí todas las tardes y las noches»

Acaso... ¿No era el único que lo había perdido?

«¡No te preocupes!, ¡lo encontraremos entre ambos!»

«¡Oh bro!, ¿qué haría sin ti?»

Eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor, al menos el way de ellos regresaría en la mañana; el suyo resultaba ser tan inútil que seguro y ya estaba navegando en algún bote de la basura.

Miró con interés sus manos, estaban limpias y pálidas como en la mañana cuándo había despertado, muy adentro lo desconcertó. Conociendo lo torpe que era su alma. Él se esperaba que al anochecer éstas estuvieran magulladas, espinadas o mínimo hinchadas; no sentía ninguna sensación de miedo o inclusive su piel estaba pulcra de algún moretón, tampoco el hambre le atacaba y menos el frío de Tokio, al contrario, Tsukishima lograba sentir cálido en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese siendo cubierto por algún enorme abrigo.

* * *

—Hombre — Tanaka habló, cruzando ambos brazos encima de su peto con esa expresión de desconcierto y escuchándose fuerte a pesar de los golpes de los balones que daban en contra del suelo de la cancha —, he querido preguntarte…—premeditó con vagancia y a su lado el _dóberman_ negro se mantenía con la lengua de fuera, jadeando proceloso y molestando a Tsukishima —, ¿qué clase de usuario llega a perder a su alma? no he visto a tu pequeño cuervo en los últimos días.

Incluso Tanaka había percibido ese detalle.

¿Qué tan desdichada tenía ser su situación para que _Kei_ al fin apareciera?

Y, por Ahora se encontraba ahí con la inquisitiva mirada de Tanaka que estaba intentando ver más allá de su expresión estoica.

Sus suposiciones no eran incorrectas.

—Tsukishima, ¿perdiste a tú alma?

Pero Kei no le daría la gracia de la victoria. Sólo lo miró, escuchando el ladrido del can de abajo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tener una maliciosa idea para salir intacto de esta situación.

—Bueno, el mío al menos es un cuervo bebé, no es cómo el tuyo que al simple hedor de la carne asada llega cómo vagabundo a ésta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

El gruñido del perro hizo a Tsukishima sonreír con un rastro de bribonería y un lustre en sus anteojos.

—Oye maldito, estamos intentado ayudarte...

El chico de anteojos apreció una de las situaciones más comunes en el mundo: la influencia que tiene un alma sobre la otra, especialmente porqué ya esclarecía los gruñidos de Tanaka al igual que su way _._

Victoria.

—¡Tsukishima!

O eso pensaba.

La sonrisa de Shoyou había regresado hacia él, el rubio se sintió asqueado por segundos al verlo a él y al lánguido roedor que ahora comía semillas en sus hombros robustos.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido a tu way! quiero decir: es un cuervo bebé todavía. No debe ser tan difícil cuidarlo.

—No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que tiene cómo alma a un hámster —y con la punta de su índice presionó contra el pecho peludo del roedor, empujándolo fuera del área del omoplato de Hinata.

Kei giró en sus zapatos y lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito preocupado de Shouyou junto a los ladridos desesperados del way de Tanaka.

* * *

Las horas iban descendiendo prestigiosamente junto a su tarde de entrenamiento, no obstante, todavía los resultados favorables a su búsqueda estaban fuera de su alcance. Se empezaba a sentir frustrado, había buscado en todos los lugares visibles dentro de los recintos del lugar y no había rastro de su way.

Por un segundo la duda le embargó, ¿y si llegaban a atacarlo?

No, imposible.

Los ways de todos los chicos del campamento eran tranquilos. No había posibilidad de que se pusieran huraños, aunque, el suyo no era exactamente la criatura más sosegada que conocía.

Chasqueó con la lengua fastidiado, ¿cuántos días le llevaría encontrarlo?

Odiaba esa sensación. Se sentía extraño, diferente y desesperante.

Se sentía…

Se sentía…

 _Incompleto._

—¡Tsuki!

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a un chillante chico llamándolo, frunció el ceño con molestia, no estaba del mejor humor para esto.

—Lo siento, ya me iba.

El rubio intentó precipitar de su paso a la melodía que esos tenis se acercaban depredadores hacia él, sus pasos se aceleraban sobre la cera magullada y añeja, intentando escapar de la enardecida mirada del búho.

Quizá si fingía no haberlos vistos.

—¡Tsuki!, ¡puedo verte con Koutaro!

«Demonios.»

—Bokuto, no creo que Tsukishima quiera vernos. Desde este punto parece que está huyendo.

Los pasos perecieron de su rumbo y sólo se escuchó la respiración acompasada del chico antes mencionado. Un momento…

—Bokuto —giró para enfrentarse con los abiertos pardos que lo miraban con emoción —, ¿su way no es búho? —inquirió en ese tono suave, aun tratando de prescindir de la atenta mirada de Akaashi sobre él.

—Exacto —respondió el capitán de Fukurodani.

—Podría …—Tsukishima miró al suelo, a sus agujetas sucias y al césped húmedo, estaba cansado, ya no quería esta sensación leonina, con sus manos ahora entrelazándose una a la otras, las palabras padecían y se negaban a desbordarse con facilidad —, ¿podría ayudarme …a buscar…a Kei? —su voz se aminoraba de fuerza a cada que a ésta le resultaba muy difícil pedir ayuda, pero era de noche, y posiblemente con la excéntrica vista del way de Koutaro sería mejor para encontrar a su _queridísima e inteligente_ alma perdida.

—¿Perdiste a tu way? , eso es la cosa más absurda que he escuchado.

Tsukishima miró mal a Keiji; prefirió omitir de algún comentario. A estas alturas ya no le importaba si el mismo capitán de Fukurodani ahora se burlaba de él.

Bokuto reaccionó diferente.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —exclamó al estirar los larguiruchos brazos a un costado, los segundos pasaron efímeros y fue entonces que llegó, con un azoteo algo violento y unas afiladas garras que se encajaron sobre la piel plácida del brazo. El Búho ululó con paciencia, Bokuto hizo una mueca de dolor antes de gritar y Tsukishima simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con la misma expresión aburrida.

* * *

Las ventajas de las criaturas nocturnas «y que haya pedido ayuda» era que gracias a las habilidades de ambos búhos resultó sólo cuestión de minutos para que al fin encontrarán a Kei. Escondido entre los densos arbustos de la orilla del campamento. Al bloqueador le pareció casi una broma de mal gusto que, lo que a él le había llevado días, a Keiji y Koutaro sólo le tomaron un par de minutos de vuelo.

Miró de mala gana al polluelo que estaba acurrucado entre el abundante pelaje negro de aquel enorme gato que le triplicaba el tamaño. Ambas criaturas ajenas al mundo, totalmente abstraídas en ellas y sus cuerpos al acogerse con cariño.

Toda preocupación y alivio fueron reemplazadas por unas ganas mortíferas querer patear a su propio way; No lo haría por la sencilla razón de que también le dolería su acto delictivo.

—Ya vámonos, Kei – Su voz resonaba con molestia, interrumpiendo a aquellos dos amantes que parecían acurrucarse más entre ellos. Tuvo un ligero escozor en la boca mientras miraba la escena.

Qué asco.

Tsukishima palideció al ver que su pequeño cuervo era necio a alejarse del acogedor regazo del minino. Los labios se tensaron de forma inmediata, la respiración se hacía más pesada a los pulmones y su mente comenzaba a engranar todo.

Imposible.

Eso… ¿Era posible?

—¡Oh Tsuki! —La estrepitosa voz de Bokuto resonó detrás de su oído; el rubio yacía estático y lívido ante la situación. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de sorpresa cada vez más fuerte.

Tsuki se insufló del valor escaso para poder mirarle de reojo, obteniendo la aguda de mirada de Bokuto que estaba inmune a la situación. El capitán primero parpadeó, luego después de varias veces inclinó la cabeza junto a su way y ambos se dedicaron a mirar el acontecimiento con una tenebrosa atención.

Sintió la mirada depredadora de ambos sobre él. Maldijo la pereza de su way para poder caminar, maldijo a los dioses y sus absurdos castigos, maldijo todo lo posible.

—¡Ah Tetsurou!

Y maldijo más al capitán de Nekoma por aparecer fortuitamente en este momento.

Otra vez su respiración quedó atorada en su propia garganta; lo ocultaba tras la expresión aburrida, pudo apreciar gracias a la esquina de sus lentes a la figura del morocho que lentamente se acercaba a la improvisada pareja.

No pudo predecirlo; un miedo aterrador se gobernó hacia a él, a lado de unas ominosas ganas de tomar a su way y zanjar toda posible situación.

Lo primero que pudo apreciar libremente fue al bípedo a su lado que se posaba con incredulidad a un costado de su cuerpo, Kuroo estaba desorientado, un poco ingenuo de lo que estaba pasando. Ergo, esto cambiaría cuando al descender su rostro mirará a su way completamente enroscado con el suyo, al principio el moreno puso una expresión socarrona pensando que todo era una broma retorcida de su parte, pero, después de llamar al felino y éste se enterró más en el piso, su sonrisa se fue desfigurando a una expresión serena, misma que empeoró cuándo la criatura ahora pasaba su rasposa lengua sobre las diminutas plumas oscuras del cuervo.

Tsuki hizo una mueca al sentir la saliva inexistente casi escurriendo de su mejilla.

La opción de desinfectarse su cachete luego de llegar a casa fue muy tentadora. Tanto que incluso le sacó una sonrisa diminuta, lavaría a su way con jabón antibacterial si era necesario.

—¿Tetsurou? —inquirió el moreno con una expresión de disgusto, obteniendo en respuesta un maullido agresivo por parte de su alma. Kuroo suspiró, llevando su robusta mano a la parte trasera de sus cabellos y rascando perezosamente éstos —. Vámonos, el entrenador Nekomata me regañará por ésto.

Ergo, el animal ni siquiera movió una pata, él seguía ahí acostado y cubriendo al polluelo negro del frío de la noche. Tsuki sólo sintió unas enormes ganas de patearlo para alejarlo de él, a pesar de que en el interior se sentía calientito y a gusto.

—Cielos, ahora veo porqué Tetsurou siempre robaba comida en el desayuno.

Kei bufó ante la respuesta del capitán de Nekoma, estaba a punto de responder con algún corrosivo comentario, cuándo el graznido agudo causó un movimiento inesperado, miró al diminuto pico negro de su alma rascar el pelaje oscuro.

Genial, ahora tendría que lavarle la boca también.

Kuroo quedó afónico.

Lento, ambas mentes llegaron a conectarse para proferir una sencilla oración coherente.

«Mierda.»

—¡Oh ya veo! – Bokuto, quién extrañamente resultó tácito en toda esa víspera por fin había ululado algo.

Una sentencia exclusiva para ambos usuarios del way.

—¡Creo que tu way se ha enamorado del de Kuroo!

Fue su simple expresión; ésta llevaría en sus entrañas una serie de acontecimientos a las que ni Tsukishima, ni Kuro estuvieran preparados.

En este momento, ambos maldijeron al estúpido destino que ahora parecía urdir telarañas morbosas en su sendero.

 **Notas finales de la autora**

Quiero agradecerte por leer hasta aquí.

Te mereces un abrazo del tamaño de una galaxia.

 _ **Peace and love**_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué tal? Disculpen la tardanza, facultad, prácticas y el tiempo que absorben no me permitió llegar a más.

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos de propiedad intelectual de la obra no me pertenece, éstos son de su respectivo autor y sus colaboradores.

Aclaraciones:

 **Way:** Es el nombre denominado a la otra parte de tu alma. Usualmente llegan a adquirir forma de animales durante toda la vida.

 **Paint:** La marca del Way.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

 _Capitulo dos_

 _ **P**_ _rotección innecesaria_

—Tsuki, ¿en dónde estaba Kei?

Fue la primera sentencia entre ellos. En medio del desorden y gritos del almuerzo del día, el chico de pecas, osado y un poco ingenuo, se atrevió a indagar en el tema de la repentina desaparición de Kei. Migró del cuerpo de su mejor a amigo hasta el pequeño polluelo que picoteaba vehemente la oreja de Tadashi, con éste removiéndose cada que le dolía y dando lánguidas lamidas hasta humedecer las plumas negras, obteniendo así las mismas muecas desagradables en el rostro de Tsuki equiparables como cuando Kei salía con sus arrebatos de querer volar al lanzarse del edificio. Yamaguchi se preguntaba cómo había sido invisible de la vista de su mejor amigo, siendo que Kei era hiperactivo y estrepitoso, y el rubio tenía la virtud de ser alguien muy analista y minucioso, entonces, llegaba a cuestionarse lo mismo, ¿cómo Kei se había disipado de su propia esencia tanto tiempo?

—Por ahí —masculló molesto. Los hechos ocurridos de ayer aún seguía molestándole y picándole las entrañas como agujas diminutas que se burlaban en su cara, todavía seguía estupefacto de la situación.

—¿Por ahí? —inquirió Yamaguchi sin creerlo, regalándole ligeros escrutinios por un costado.

—Correcto.

—… ¿un lugar peligroso? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Tsuki al fin dejo de inyectar su mirada de la pared y arrostró al número doce de Karasuno, revelándose en el mismo acto, pequeños vendajes y alguna que otra laceración sonrosada que emergía, escrutándose pomposa sobre la lívida cara.

—Por nada

Yamaguchi ya no quiso averiguar más del tema.

—¡Lo ven! ¡Lo ven! —Bokuto oscilaba los brazos con fuerza, tratando de llamar la atención de ambos bípedos quienes adhirieron expresiones sorprendidas y perturbadas. Kuroo estaba sometido a una afonía involuntaria. El de anteojos, premeditaba la vergonzosa acción de socorrer a Kei, huir de la escena y privarlo de su libertad por el resto de la temporada del campamento. No obstante, cuando sus zapatos aplastaron el césped, el way de Kuroo reaccionó de forma violenta, siseando y mostrando tanto garras como dientes, enroscándose alrededor de la figura emplumada como si quisiera crear una barrera entre ellos y el mundo.

—¿Lo ven? —Bokuto cruzó los brazos alrededor del peto, asintiendo en más de una ocasión —¡Oh Bro, esto es sorprendente! ¿un gato enamorado de un polluelo?

—Cuervo, Bokuto –corrigió Akaashi, quien prefirió otorgar un sabio silencio en todo ese lapso —, es un cuervo lo que tiene Tsukishima.

—Cuervo, perro, gato, búho. Sea lo que sea, ¡se ha enamorado de Tetsurou! —exclamó alegre, perdiendo la realidad y enfocándose en sus propias teorías, él continuó sin pena — ¿te imaginas si llegan a tener crías, Akaashi? —volteó a su impasible amigo, Keiji lo observó —, ¿qué saldría? ¿un gatuervo? ¿Un Cugato? —las preguntas, absurdas e incoherentes, estallaron hacia el armador de Fukurodani, mismo que yacía con una expresión estoica.

—No lo sé, Bokuto-san.

—¿Te imaginas que se cree una nueva especie a partir de eso?

—No lo sé, Bokuto-san.

—¡Sería interesante! Pido obtener créditos por ser uno de los primeros en obtenerlo.

—¿Por qué estas asumiendo que se quedarán juntos? —interfirió el bloqueador central de Karasuno, animándose a recoger a su cuervo. Kei se defendió, reacio a querer desaparecer del calor que se le había obsequiado el felino, sin embargo, como un Juez a una sentencia, Tsukishima no cedió hasta cargarlo a pesar de los fieros pellizcos que le daba con su pico. Tetsurou le gruñó, erizando el opulento pelaje negro y advirtiéndole a Kei a ser partícipe de una riña si no se rendía.

—No te lo pienso dar.

Otro gruñido, más fuerte y proceloso se hundió entre ambos usuarios, negándose a ceder ante la violencia e imposición del otro.

Kuroo tenía que aguantarse las intenciones de meterle algún trompazo a Tsuki para que dejará estar a su way como el suyo, como dos seres inherentes que querían enfrentarse al mundo, pero esto no era un cuento de Hadas, y Kuroo tenía que malbaratarse la piel de sus manos con sus uñas para no ceder a los instintos de Tetsurou, no quería ser castigado por el entrenador Nekomata por no saber someter a su way y menos a tan poco tiempo de culminar el campamento.

—Oigan…—en un vago intento de sosegar las reacciones aglomeradas, Kuro se interpuso de barrera entre Tsukishima y su way, aligerando el pesado ambiente que dio —, lo mejor será irnos —expuso en acuerdo —, no podemos dejarlo así, pero después lo veremos.

Ninguna queja se usurpó en contra, Kuroo se agachó a recoger a su gato entre brazos, dando por terminada la discusión a pesar de que ese sentimiento de melancolía ahora mismo estaba envenenándole.

—¡Ryunosuke!

Fue el chillido inesperado que hizo a todos reaccionar: Bokuto saltó junto a su way atrás de Akaashi, el antes mencionado mantuvo la expresión estoica y Kuroo sólo se sobresaltó junto a Tsukishima, puesto que dos inquilinos no invitados se saltaron de entre los oscuros arbustos y ahora se colocaban estratégicamente delante de un sorprendido Tsuki.

—¿Tanaka-san? ¿Nishinoya-san?

Nishinoya a lado de una valiente ardilla saltaron enfrente de Tsuki para protegerlo, Yuu colocándose encima de Ryunosuke que ahora ladraba bajo el hechizo del instinto y mostrando los terroríficos colmillos hacia Tetsurou.

Tetsurou no tardó en reaccionar y con las garras encajadas en los brazos de Kuroo, también siseaba salvaje y sin miedo. Ergo, se escuchó los ladridos del _dóberman_ y los gritos de Kuroo al ser daño colateral de esa pelea entre ways, aunque no siendo el único, Tsukishima también se quejó cuando Kei aprovechó de los disturbios para ir a defender a su amante.

—Tsuki…¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Yamaguchi ya no podía aguantar, la curiosidad le laceraba la consciencia y arriesgándose a recibir una contestación sátira de su mejor amigo, procedió: —, ¿por qué los ways de Tanaka y Nishinoya están sentados delante de nosotros?

—No lo sé, Yamaguchi.

Y al abrirse más en el campo de visión la mesa, ésta estaba acumulada por diferentes ways. Los primeros eran los inseparables Ryunosuke y Yuu que jugueteaban entre ellos mordisqueándose, pero se alertaban y gruñían a la presencia a cualquier way con cualidades felinas que se atrevía a pasar por el pasillo dónde ellos hacían de policías, la segunda, revoleteaba con libertad en el aire y de vez en cuando se acurrucaba con el way de Yamaguchi, siendo correspondido por éste con tímidos roces de nariz. El colibrí de Yachi bailaba sobre la mesa con elegancia, dándose furtivas caricias con el pointer y jugueteando con Kei, quién intentaba lastimarle las alas, y al final, acomodándose entre todo ese circo, estaba el León de Lev quién amistosamente ahora se encontraba jugueteando con Kei.

Tsuki no quiso cuestionar el porqué de eso.

—¿Desde cuándo Kei se lleva bien con Lev? —Yamaguchi estaba tan sorprendido, intentando no alterarse al advertir cuando el león abría la boca y Kei se metía a juguetear, saliendo cómo si fuera una especie de reto.

—Kuroo

La voz de Yaku le sorprendió al rubio que dejo de observar a su way e inconsciente de su parte, tanto Kei como Tsukishima voltearon al susodicho que estaba a unas cuantas mesas de la suya.

—¿Esas lesiones dónde te las hiciste?

El morocho quedo afónico, Tsuki también se puso nervioso. Kuroo reflexionó en cómo platicar de su situación sin que sonará tan descabello o recibir una posible burla del parte del libero de su equipo, cómo no encontró una posible solución que no incluyera una burla, decidió escupir una mentira blanca.

— Tetsurou se peleó con Koutaro.

—¿Y ganó?

—¡Por supuesto!

El gato también maulló, como aplaudiendo su falso merito, ahora recostándose de nuevo encima de la mesa, Tsuki pensó, que era entretenido mirarlos, pero tan pronto como esa conclusión se insufló dentro, lo desecho al basurero de su consciencia. Estas bromas y risas no duraron cuándo los ladridos de Ryunosuke llegaron tan precisos cuando éste se volteó y percibió el felino subiéndose a la mesa para provocar el desafuero en el comedor, Tetsurou correspondió, y la ardilla de Nishinoya se llevaba a su alma lejos de la mesa.

— ¡Tsuki! ¡¿A dónde se llevan a Kei?!

—¡Tanaka dile a tu way que se comporte! —gruñó Daichi.

Tsukishima se planteó la grandiosa idea de que sería bueno comer en otra mesa.

Después de aquellos acontecimientos tan ilógicos en los que el destino los mantuvo en su regazo, Tsuki no volvió a cruzar de palabras con Kuroo, ni siquiera éste insistió en que bloquearán con él, no por miedo, ni algún otro sentimiento inferior, es sólo que ninguno sabía cómo volver a indagar en ese tema sin que ambos parecieran incomodarse de la situación. Fue bizarro, fantástico y un poco irrisorio, si llegaban a preguntarle, de entre todos los problemas en los que Kei terminaba por envolverlo éste es la cúspide, no sabía cómo mirar a Kuroo sin sentir ese desborde interior o esas horridas mariposas que golpeaban en su estómago, pero Tsuki no está en de acuerdo con la situación, no lo estaba y nunca lo estaría.

Por ende, después de aquel escenario tan absurdo ninguno de los dos afectados volvieron a hundirse en ese platica, y tampoco era algo que se pudiera hacer, después de todo; los ways de Tanaka y Nishinoya habían estado oscilando como moscas alrededor de Kei y sin darle la oportunidad de escaparse con su amante.

Lo cual agradecía, pero era incomodo de procesar cada que se le presentaban los siguientes actos: No podía ir a desayunar sin que éstos aparecieran para recibir a Kei en la mañana y llevárselo como guardaespaldas, tampoco se le permitía y dejar a su way jugar, ya que ellos llegaban veloces y le robaban las intenciones a Tadashi antes de que éste pudiera refutar con algún ladrido, durante los entrenamientos se encargaban de que Tetsurou no llegará o que Koutaro no intentará arrancarlo con sus garras, y en la noche, por incomodo que le parezca a él, terminaban dormidos cada uno a su lado, protegiéndolo de forma involuntaria pero ofreciéndole a Kei una sensación cálida que Tsukishima nunca expresaría.

Nunca pidió protección, de hecho, pensaba que con el way de Yamaguchi bastaba, sin embargo, tampoco era algo a lo que pudiera negarse, porque así, satisfecho llevaría las vísperas del campamento sin cruzar palabras con Kuroo o incluirse de nuevo en algunos de los disparates en los que Kei pudiera meterlo, todo eso gracias a la suntuosa ayuda de dos autónomos guardianes, podía decir que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Pensó, mientras las manos se ceñían en los bordes de su camisa, dispuesto a cambiarse para esa tarde de rondas de partido.

—¡El Paint de Kageyama es muy pequeño! — el ingenuo grito de Hinata hizo retirar esa idea y regresar la prenda hacia su lugar de origen.

— ¿En serio? — el rey, ahora se miró por sobre los hombros y apreció el dibujo de la piel de aquel lobo siberiano que aullaba hacia la luna, éste apenas y asomándose por el área del omoplato con tinta azul.

—Eso quiere decir que te llevas muy bien con el tuyo —respondió Suga mientras lo felicitaba. Kageyama sólo asintió y le regresaba la mirada a su way que estaba recostado con pereza en el centro del recinto.

—¿Qué tal el tuyo, Suga-san?

—¿El mio? —Suga se retiró la camiseta, y por el vientre, el mismo dibujo de una nutria ahora bailaba con colores rojos —Yo me llevo bien con el mío.

—¿Y el de Tanaka-san? — Hinata ahora iba escrutando en los Paints de cada uno de sus compañeros, obtuvo una sonrisa de Tanaka, quién se retiró la playera y la hizo circular de manera estrepitosa en el aire, y entre los movimientos circulares se asomaban diminutas líneas de color blanco.

—¡La mía apenas y se nota! —victorioso, se enorgullecía de su vínculo.

—¡WOOOOOOAH!

—¡EXACTO! Nadie puede vencerme si hiciéramos un concurso de conexión.

— No estés tan seguro de esto — Nishinoya masculló, y todos los actores de la habitación decidieron enfocarse en éste.

—¡No tiene nada!

Tanaka se dejó caer en el suelo vencido, Nishinoya reía con malicia.

—Necesitas verl con una lupa —Se jactó el líbero.

—Es tan pequeño como él — Tsuki no tardó en burlarse, recibiendo los chillidos molestos de la ardilla que estaba encima de la cabeza del libero.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Por qué no me muestras la tuya?! —bramó, Tsuki se volteó y se dedicó a ignorarlo.

—¡La de Yamaguchi también es pequeña!

Tsukishima chasqueó fastidiado al escuchar que todavía los gritos de Hinata lograban pasarse hacia sus oídos.

— Si …— Yamaguchi se giró después de subirse el short, por el muslo moreno, se asomaba con los colores verdes de la figura del _pointer_ , imponente y segura.

El paint era la marca de sentencia entre un usuario y su alma, aquella tatuada sobre tu piel con matices de colores para indicar quién era tu otra alma gemela, entre más lánguida fuera ésta, más pequeña existía la conexión entre los usuarios. Los ways eran la otra parte del alma, la tranquilidad de uno, la esencia partida del ominoso castigo egoísta, todo manifestada con virtudes zoomorfas.

Se suponía que entre ambos usuarios yacía un vínculo entrañable, uno invisible ante todos, pero palpable entre ellos. Uno jamás podría existir entre el otro, esas eran las teorías que se pululaban a cada respuesta emergida, ambos, podían compartir todo, el pensamiento, el dolor y la sensación.

—Tsukishima —Tanaka llamó, parpadeando en consecutivo, después de haber obtenido la atención del rubio, prosiguió con calma una vez que se deslizó la playera y la dejó en alguna adyacente del recinto —, ¿acaso te llevas mal con tu way?

 _Pero…_

¿Qué sucedía cuándo no existía esa conexión entre los usuarios?

 **Notas de la autora**

Gracias por leer c:

Los reviews los contestaré personalmente, pero muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de propiedad intelectual de la obra no me pertenece, éstos son de su respectivo autor y sus colaboradores.

Aclaraciones:

 **Way:** Es el nombre denominado a la otra parte de tu alma. Usualmente llegan a adquirir forma de animales durante toda la vida.

 **Paint:** La marca del Way.

Advertencias: Demasiada fantasía, rastros de O.C aunque intenté evitarlo, no puedo exonerarme.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

* * *

 **Way.**

 **Capitulo tres.**

 **E** l intento del búho.

By KellenHakuen.

—¿Te llevas mal con tu Way?

Tsukishima maldijo la estupidez de Tanaka en esos momentos. La pregunta del chico se deslizó en el aire, atrayendo así la atención del resto del equipo de Karasuno que habían dejado de farfullar y presumir sobre sus conexiones, solo para ahora centrarse en la espalda ajena del bloqueador central.

Completamente coloreada de un matiz escabroso, Tsukishima era carcomido por el Paint. El oscuro retrato de un cuervo de alas extendidas, como si maniobrara como rey del cielo estaba extenso en toda la espala del bloqueador.

—Es demasiado grande —Murmuró Sugawara, mirando preocupando la tinta negra que se manchaba como estrella en un cielo penumbroso. Hizo una mueca, preocupado. El Paint de la piel de Tsukishiam se percibía más abundante a vista ajena, inclusivo se notaba que las líneas oscuras fueron más atrevidas al caminar por el sendero del omoplato del cuerpo del bloqueador, quedándose estáticas como plumas sueltas sobre el pecho.

Sugawara pensó que nunca había visto una marca tan decrepita como la Tsukishima tenía con Kei, ¿acaso no había conexión entre ellos? Bueno, no era un hecho demasiado invisible que, si Tsukishima pudiera, patearía al pequeño Kei para que dejará de ser tan extravagante y molesto.

El armador de tercero miró a Kouchi, miró a su Way que dormía arrellanado sobre un cojín abandonado, luego a la pequeña marca que lustraba humilde a un costado por su vientre. Entonces, observó de soslayo al cuervo que ahora malbarataba a Shouyo con sus picoteos efímeros, escuchándose los quejidos de Hinata y rascándose la oreja por instinto.

En comparación, si había diferencias sorprendentes.

—No lo había notado —se excusó indiferente. Fastidiándose por las miradas acusadoras que ahora le rodeaban como fantasmas curiosos y hambrientos a la media noche. No sabía porqué le estaba dando tanta importancia a él y su way. Qué ridículo.

Tsukishima chistó molesto, y por supuesto, casi empuja a Nishinoya que usurpó la zona de su Paint con el deslizar de sus dedos.

—¡Incluso se siente caliente! —exclamó fascinado como si Tsukishima fuera una especie de criatura mitológica innegable.

Eso acto voluntario hizo que Kei también se erizara por el súbito toque. Molesto, el cuervo ahora picoteó la cola esponjada de la ardilla con un movimiento leonino de su defensa. Yuu soltó un chillido grito, eso alertó Ryounosuke que ladró, pensando que algún gato invadió en su morada. Correteó junto a un Tanaka que ahora intentaba pararlo, aunque igual de molesto, luego eso hizo enojar a Daichi, qué grito, reprimiendo con furia los instintos de Tanaka y su Way.

Y por último, Tsuki aprovechó de la improvisada conmoción para buscar sus prendas, vestirse y culminar de ese incomodo interrogatorio, y lo habría hecho, excepto por la intervención de…

—Kei es demasiado agradable —La voz de Hinata resonó sobre el recito —…¡Uwaaah! Se llama muy bien con Shouyo.

—No te pregunté por las relaciones que tiene mi way con tu rata amarilla. Además, ¿quién se llevará bien con un cuervo suicida? —escuchó el graznido ofendido de Kei atrás suyo, pero le restó algo de importancia.

—¡No puedo creer que sea parte de su alma! —se defendió el miembro más bajo del equipo —, de un tipo como tú.

Tsukishima también se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿qué tenía en común con un cuervo terrorista? Porqué eso de lanzarse por las escaleras o cualquier fuente de gran altura no era de sentido común.

—No te preocupes, Tsukishima —alentó Nishinoya, que ahora estaba a un costado.

—Nosotros podríamos ayudarte a que te lleves mejor con tu alma.

—Gracias, pero no recuerdo haber pedido su ayuda.

Tanaka hizo una sonrisa horrida, provocándole una sensación socarrona al bloqueador de primero año.

—¿Qué dijiste, bloqueador?

—Tanaka compórtate —reprendió Sugawara, y el exaltado Tanaka se sosegó —, pero cualquier cosa avísanos, Tsukishima.

El rubio pensó que el resto del equipo era demasiado entrometido. Sabía que las conexiones de los usuarios eran de vital importancia entre las almas, pero, él, jamás podría llevarse bien con un polluelo con instintos suicidas. Es más, hasta la premisa de llevarse bien con Hinata era mucho más tentadora y menos estúpida que la sugerencia de que él y Kei puedan entreabrir un dialogo que no sea el de querer lanzarse por la ventana con la idea de volar.

—¿No temes a que tu alma se envenene? —inquirió el líbero.

—No.

Porqué los Wolffy no existían.

—Eres más hombre de lo que creía, Tsukishima—felicitó Tanaka, quién le otorgó unas cuantas pesadas palmadas en su espalda. Tsuki sintió arder la zona dónde el cuervo domeñaba. Aguantó soltar un quejido, en cambio, arrastró un frio:

—No hagas eso, por favor.

Ah, entonces sí que eran cierto los rumores de que el Paint era sensible al tacto ajeno. Qué pesado.

—Yo no creo en ese tipo de cuentos infantiles, Nishinoya-san—exclamó mordaz. Era imposible que el realista Tsukishima creyera en las fabulas del mito de los Wolffy.

—¡Eres genial, Tsuki!

Seres oscuros y de escabrosos colmillos, vigías de las relaciones entre un usuario y el alma. Guardianes de la vida y seguidores en la muerte. Criaturas capaces de arrancarte el fragmento del Way de un certero zarpazo, claro, claro, existían...

Calumnias.

Incluso las hadas de buena fortuna sonaban más convincentes que ellos y sus pesadillas.

—Sí que eres valiente.

—Los Wolffys no existen —masculló —Yo no creo en esas cosas.

—¡Dicen que si existen! Hombre, los rumores dicen que incluso las pesadillas son por su causa —Tanaka argumentó.

—¿En serio las pesadillas son su culpa? —preguntó Kageyama, buscando en sus vestigios cuándo fue la primera vez que tuvo una.

—También dicen que los días nublados son su culpa —a la conversación se unió Yamaguchi con la misma curiosidad que el armador.

—¿No es culpa de los Cudupis? —propusó Asahi, rascándose la barbilla —, había escuchado que era cuándo ellos estaban tristes.

—¡No, es por los Wolffys! —chilló Hinata.

Tsukishima pensó, ¿cuándo habían cambiado de tema tan rápido? Bueno, mejor para él.

—Mejor dejemos terminado el tema, ¿no lo creen? —culminó Sugawara.

Y el resto del equipo no tuvo objeción por eso y Tsukishima lo agradeció, todo ese tema de criaturas mágicas y brillos inminentes lo aborrecía. Lo mejor sería retirarse de estas cosas.

* * *

Kuroo nunca creyó necesario el amor en él. Para él, su vida estaba en equilibrio si sólo practicaba Voleibol. A veces prefería un balón que una chica de su curso. Sin embargo, no es cómo no se interesará en éstas, pero él creía en que las relaciones amorosas eran demasiado complicadas, el enamoramiento de los ways, innecesario, el alma gemela, una idea imposible. Por ende, desde que Tetsurou no mostró algún indicio de querer estar junto a alguien. Él se sintió satisfecho, pensó que su vida podría estar sin estragos. Realmente, lo juraba, realmente no esperaba que su way se enamorará de un cuervo, tampoco esperaba que éste perteneciera a una persona tan acida, de sólo pensarlo, si le incomodaba. Tsukishima le agradaba, de vista, parecía alguien diferente al grupo que conformaba Karasuno. Tácito, realista, tranquilo y sátiro. Kuroo pensaba que era divertido molestar esa muralla que se hacía con el mundo, incitarlo un poco para más, lo consideraba un buen potencial de bloqueador.

Un jugador con habilidades sin pulir. Sólo eso, no es cómo sus comentarios o sus miradas tuvieran una intención de trasfondo, él lo hacía con la idea de verlo mejorar como miembro del equipo y así, poder tener un enfrentamiento justo el día de la batalla del basurero.

Si le preguntaban si a él le interesaba ser parte de su alma gemela y conformarla a lado de Tsukishima. Kuroo diría que no, no le interesaba.

—¿Bro? —rompe el silencio de sus pensamientos una voz que se desliza en el centro de la cafetería. Bokuto miró a Kuroo con sus enormes ojos, quién éste hace rato picaba una espinaca con su tenedor, encismado en sus pensamientos. Parecía un astronauta flotando en la galaxia.

—Bro …—sisea el morocho. A su lado su way yacía acostado sobre la banca, oscilando con paciencia su cola, maulló, recibiendo a Bokuto con alegría.

—Te he notado algo extraño …¿Cómo se encuentra, Tetsurou? —El capitán de Fukurodani se sienta un lado, mientras adentra su utensilio dentro de la masa misteriosa y opaca. Hace un gesto, no recordaba que la comida tuviera tales virtudes grumosas, juró que había salpicado algo.

Por otro lado, Koutaro planeó en el aire, y por el comedor antes de aterrizar violentamente en la mesa de los dos, asustó a Tetsurou que le gruñe ofendido, provocando una mínima reacción en Kuroo que frunce el ceño a su compañero, sin embargo, éste sólo ululó indiferente, volteándose hacia su usuario antes de picotear la comida de Bokuto, éste chilló enojado por tal acto delictivo.

—¡No lo comas! —gritó, intentando arrebatarle su bandeja de sus garras, floreciendo una riña entre ellos. Uno no quería perder la comida de hoy por más aspecto horrido que tenga, y el otro, simplemente actuaba bajo el instinto del hambre.

El conflicto da inicio, Koutaro ululó, expandiendo las alas acromáticas, amenazando al bípedo de frente quién solo responde al ascender el fulgor del tenedor como si esta fuera una espada de caballero.

—En guardia.

Kuroo soltó una carcajada ante el espectáculo público de Bokuto y su way. Éste sólo sonrió y animado decide darle la victoria a Koutaro, quien come gustoso, y ahora procede a cuestionar, aprovechando de los disturbios que silenciaban un poco el lugar.

—¿Se curaron sus heridas?

—Sí. Lo llevé a la enfermaría.

—¿Sigue enamorado de …? —fue interrumpido por Kuroo, quién sólo le indicó un gesto de discreción. Al menos esperaba que se anduviera con más sigilo. Así que el búho bajo la voz

—¡Bro!, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y Akaashi? —Kuroo preguntó para desviar el tema de él, no quería hablar de él y su incómoda situación. Aunque si estaba curioso de no notar al armador de Fukurodani cerca de su compañero, casi siempre veías a Bokuto adherido como germen a Akaashi. No era común verlos separados, Kuroo se preocupó de que existiera algún presagio que cayera en el campamento por culpa de este hecho. Se centró en Bokuto, quién solo hizo una mueca alegre, dispuesto a responderle de su paradero de su armador.

—No lo sé.

Si al menos supiera en dónde se hallaba éste.

—No lo he visto, pero lo encontraré pronto, Koutaro ha estado buscando a Keiji. Seguramente lo encontrará antes que yo.

—¿No crees que eso es extraño?

Kuroo había empezado a sospechar de antes, que las intenciones de Koutaro sobre el búho de Akaashi eran más profundas que simples roces y amistades. Para confirmar, observó al imponente ser de alas grandes que llevaba el platillo a la mitad, luego regresó a Bokuto

—No —respondió el número cuatro —, quizá sólo quiere enseñarle voleibol como yo lo hice con él.

—Ya veo.

Lástima que la distracción de Bokuto y amor incondicional hacia este juego hiciera que no se diera cuenta de su situación. En fin, sería divertido desentrañar esto luego.

—¿Has hablando con anteojos al respecto? —Kuroo maldijo por segundos al ver que su plan no surtió el resultado esperado, y Bokuto insistía en la verdad, la de su Way enamorado del de Tsukishima.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió. Bokuto hizo un silencio, antes de añadir con la misma seriedad.

—Qué harán de ahora en adelante?

—Ni que fueran a tener crías, Bokuto.

—¿Tú cómo sabes? ¡Inclusive pueden casarse!

Kuroo bufó, pero decidió darle una mirada al rubio que, de momento, sólo se reía de Hinata y su baja estatura.

Era cierto que las influencias de Tetsurou eran tan fuertes que inclusive Kuroo ya no podía renegar de la idea de querer hablar o estar cerca al chico de anteojos. Ahora, en las noches se sentía deprimido por su ausencia, en las mañanas, intentaba consolidar alguna conversación, siendo respondido por monosílabos y cortas disculpas sobre irse a temprano, y en la tarde, pretextos sobre querer entrenarlo, pero la interrupción de los guardianes de Kei no uxiliaba ya que siempre terminaban por corretear a su way cada que éste quería acercarse. Una discrepancia que corría a un desastre por un malentendido. Su way estaba enamorado, era algo innegable, pero él, él no lo estaba de Tsukishima. Encontraría la forma de evitar a ambos, sólo quería hablar con el rubio y esclarecer la situación. Él podía liderar con esto, podía manejar las sensaciones cómo si fueran algo normal y no parte de un amor inminente, podía evitar _enamorarse._

Dejar su alegato hacia el bloqueador y concluir que, él no se sentía atraído a la premisa de ser su compañero toda su vida, tampoco lo consideraba una obligación querer estar cerca, quizá si los dos conversaban, podrían urdir alguna forma de mantener a sus almas contentas, y ellos estar bajo el mismo hechizo de siempre, vivir pacíficamente sin ningún cambio extraño en sus vidas, pero Tsukishima le huía como si él mismo fuera una peste andante. Nada era muy favorable cuándo intentaba dejar en claro las cosas o al menos platicarlos.

El tiempo se le agotaba, el campamento pronto terminaría, si sus almas eran separadas se volvería un caos, abrirían una caja de pandora de destrucción para ellos, y con Tetsurou exigiéndole ver al pequeño cuervo, deprimiéndose y enfureciéndose más de una vez, no sabía qué hacer para llevar esta situación de la forma más satisfactoria que no fuera al fin obligarlo a hablar.

—Llevo días intentando acercarme a anteojos, pero siempre me evita.

—Eso no es bueno.

—Lo sé —masculló, lo peor de la situación Tetsurou estaba triste, por ende, él también se sentía vacío —, sólo quiero aclarar la situación —suspiró, molesto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció el compinche de ojos dorados. Por su parte, Kuroo frunció el ceño, no es que confié en las habilidades de Bokuto para solucionar o auxiliar en situaciones complicadas.

La verdad es que no, no confiaba.

—No es necesario …—pero, con lo voluble que era Bokuto, Kuroo prefería lidiar de forma educada y anular su ayuda, sólo esperaba que este no dramatizara de la situación.

—¡Oh! ¡Koutaro y yo te ayudaremos a que hables con Tsukishima! —exclamó, animándose de actuar, como si fuese un titiritero que preparaba a sus muñecas. Alzando el puño al aire, agitándolo por segundos, terminó por llamar la atención de algunos estudiantes.

—En verdad que no…

Bokuto lo miró, esperando que a continuará, Kuroo ya no supo cómo continuar.

—Sólo espero que me ayudes de verdad, Bro.

* * *

En la cancha vieja, el ruido estridente de las zapatillas deportivas arrastrándose sobre el piso hacia contraste con el rebote de los balones. Los integrantes del equipo de Fukurodani llevaba la delantera durante ese partido de práctica. Bokuto chilló el nombre de su armador, quién correspondió de su llamada al lanzarle el balón en el aire, el capitán se alzó, y con facilidad golpeó de éste, atravesándose veloz al otro lado de la cancha.

Un punto para Fukurodani, otro más cerca de ganar.

Mientras Bokuto celebraba su inminente victoria, presumiéndole a Akaashi de su fuerza. Kuroo jadeó al terminar de recibir el balón, mandándole a Lev que se encontraba a unos centímetros moviéndose para llamar su atención. Ahora apoyó el peso de sus manos en los muslos, miró a el de hebras exóticas, que agitaba a un apacible armador, éste no ha mostrado un comportamiento extraño desde que las practicas dieron su inicio. Por su parte, Kuroo agradecía que la estrella estuviera abstraído en el entrenamiento y por ende, el tema de la conversación hubiese muerto con los alimentos.

«Yo te daré la señal, Bro. Y así podrás ir a hablar con anteojos»

En verdad no era necesario, pero esa fue la buena intención que Bokuto le entregó a su compañero antes de comenzar, Kuroo temió un poco, decidió dejarlo a su suerte, sin embargo, el búho no ha enseñado una acción espontanea fuera de su conducta, más de lo que ya era.

Quizá ya se olvidó de auxiliarlo y prefirió ganarles a todos, pero, lo que el azabache no contaba es que cuándo ambas miradas se enfrentaron, Bokuto ya dio inicio a su estrategia. Los ojos de Bokutos le aseguran confianza, en silencio con un gesto de fe al levantar el pulgar, le indica que proseguirá con lo mencionado de antaño. Kuroo sólo se limita a escrutarlo bajo el silencio y en una esquina de la zona en dónde entrenaba.

Bokuto dejó de estar en el medio de la cancha, procurando correr en dirección a la red, arrastrándose fácil y veloz, como si en el talón hubiera pequeñas alas cosidas en el tenis. Preparándose, él dio uno de sus saltos más poderosos.

—¡Akaashi! —gritó, antes de elevarse como si fuese un ave emprendiendo el vuelo. El armador asintió, reacomodando el balón que estaba arraigado en sus manos, lo empujó, elevándose hacia su capitán con precisión.

Bokuto no tardó en desfigurar su rostro en una sonrisa una vez que el balón osciló enfrente, con el ímpetu, golpeó la esfera como si de una baña de cañón se tratase. Sin embargo, no se escucha el grito celebre de Bokuto, ni siquiera el estrambótico ruido del plástico estrellándose contra la cancha, no resonó nada. El balón no estaba en la otra zona, aclamando un punto de más para la victoria aplastante, éste fue proyecto a otro lado diferente a su usual lugar, aún en el aire, éste se dirigió a gran velocidad a un susodicho que entrenaba en la cancha, más específico, el bloqueador central número once de Karasuno.

—¡Tsuki, ten cuidado! ¡El balón va hacia a ti! —se escuchó la alerta del chico de pecas.

Kuroo casi aguanta la exclamación de dolor que le surgió al ver el impacto de golpe, Tsukishima apenas y se había cubierto con el brazo para evitar que le diera en la cara, pero, debido al frenesí del movimiento su antebrazo terminó chocando con su rostro, provocándole así que los lentes salieran al aire haciendo parecer el accidente más grave de lo que fue.

Bokuto observó su obra desde el fondo, ahora sólo faltaba que Kuroo pusiera andar la mecánica de su mente y entendiera qué…

—Bokuto-san —se escuchó la voz de Akaashi atrás de él, Bokuto sólo se limita a sonreír nervioso al sentir la mirada estoica de su armador.

—¿Qué sucedió? —prosiguió éste, esperando que el capitán dijera alguna palabra. Sin embargo, el búho mayor se encontraba tácito, no esperaba las represalias de Akaashi.

—Un accidente —comenzó, Akaashi levantó una ceja, incrédulo a lo que él decía.

—¿Un accidente?

—Así es.

El armador no mencionó nada más, él conocía a la perfección a su capitán. Y era obvio que eso no fue un accidente, por más impulsivo que sea Bokuto, Akaashi podía jurar que existía una razón dolosa tras eso.

—¡Bokuto! —se escuchó a Konoha, el capitán de Fukurodani sabía que iba a ser regañado muy pronto.

—¡Fue un accidente! —alegó el mentiroso Bokuto, puesto que las miradas represivas de sus compañeros se inyectaban como balas en él. Akaashi frunció el ceño, lidiaría con él más tarde, lo importante era verificar el estado de Tsukishima.

—Eso no pareció un accidente, Bokuto-san —dio la sentencia el armador, Bokuto quedó congelado.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Debiste auxiliarme! ¡Mal amigo!

—¡¿Cómo que no fue un accidente?

Bokuto tuvo que lidiar con sus compañeros molestos de sus imprudentes acciones a verificar el estado de Tsukishima.

Karasuno dejó de lado todo lo que estaban realizando hace unos momentos, con la mayoría de los miembros del equipo rodearon a Tsukishima quién se sintió asfixiado de tener a tanto integrante arrebatándole parte de su espacio personal.

Los observó a todos con molestia, escondiendo la mejilla con su palma extendida.

—¿y eso que fue? —inquirió Hinata, acercándose a él. Tsukishima le envía una mirada burlona, antes de responder.

—Un balón, ¿eres ciego?

Hinata se encolerizó y hubiera respondido con algún comentario mordaz de no ser por la intercepción afortunada del chico de pecas.

—¡Tsuki! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿en serio? —Yamaguchi estaba histérico, sólo esperaba que su amigo no tuviera lesiones mortales a futuro. Ese golpe sonó más fuerte de lo que realmente parecía. Tsukishima sólo asintió, pensando que estaban exagerando más de lo permitido.

—Estoy bien, cállate Yamaguchi.

—¿Seguro te encuentras bien, Tsukishima? —preguntó un preocupado Asahi, devolviéndole los anteojos, Tsuki dejó de cubrirse la mejilla con una mano, enviándole una mirada apacible al recibirles con un mudo «Gracias.»

—Estoy bien, Asahi-san —contestó seco. Sentía que la mejilla le palpitaba, pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

—¡Tsuki! ¿no quieres que te acompañé a la enfermería? —Yamaguchi estaba que casi le da un paro cardiaco. El pómulo de Tsukishima empezaba a adquirir tonos rojos, eso le preocupaba.

—No, Yamaguchi. Estoy bien —el rubio comenzaba a hartarse de tanta atención dirigida a su persona, ni que fuera tan grave.

—Tsukishima, ese golpe se escuchó muy fuerte —Daichi, ahora miraba a Tsukishima con la misma preocupación que sus compañeros —, sólo por si las dudas,

—Alcancé a cubrirme —se defendió.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermaría —quién dictó la última oración fue el entrenador Ukai, cruzándose de brazos a pesar de la mirada que le envió Tsukishima, él no cedió —, ve a pedirle a algún compañero que te lleve a la enfermaría.

Tsukishima al final, optó que sería más complicado llevarle la contraria.

—¡Ve, Kuroo! —añadió Bokuto, otorgándole un empujón al capitán de Nekoma, éste procuró no tropezarse por la fuerza que le dio al tratar de ayudarlo.

—¡Esta es tu oportunidad! —expresó. Kuroo dudó unos segundos en ir, aunque odiará admitirlo el capitán de Fukurodani tenía razón, una oportunidad cómo éste no se volvería a presentar en su vida, pero cuándo Kuroo regresó la vista para ir a guiarlo hacia el lugar, Tsukishima ya se había ido a la enfermaría acompañado de otro estudiante.

—¡Bro, perdiste la oportunidad!

Kuroo hizo una mueca a su amigo, no necesitaba saber que le recalcaran algo tan obvio.

* * *

Negro.

Para Tsukishima no había más que un campo oscuro que se extendía a kilómetros de su alrededor, a la izquierda existían penumbras, a su lado, existían penumbras y al arrostrar, oh que maravilla, penumbras.

Y atrás…

¡Sorpresa! Sólo había más oscuridad.

Kei no estaba a su lado, decidió que lo mejor era caminar por un rato hasta hallarlo antes de que las sensaciones de vacío y los efectos secundarios, comenzaran a atosigarlo. Después de deambular por minutos sin sentido, Tsukishima percibió síntomas extraños.

Cada paso que daba, es cómo si una sensación helada recorriera la columna, el aire se volviera pesado y el corazón se le aceleraba, quizá sólo estaba delirando. La falta de compañía de su way, le estaba afectando psicológicamente.

Un paso, primero siente que el ambiente es diferente, ya no es tranquilo, ahora es más turbio, la garganta empezaba a doler, parecido a quemarle con hierro caliente, pero no se quejó. Al contrario, él da otro paso, sintiendo como el ambiente se volvía tétrico, y él, extrañamente se deprime con éste. Da otro paso con el pie, las sensaciones se hacen más aterradoras, la respiración se le altera, él advierte que algo se le sube por la pierna, está húmedo, pero al mirar abajo, no hay nada.

Intenta dar otro paso, pero es detenido, siente que el aire se le acabó y el pecho se le oprimió, aguantó un quejido, llevándose la mano a su peto, estrujándose la ropa con dolor, algo le está ardiendo.

Sin embargo, una sensación horrida le recorre en la espalda y todas las sensaciones que llegaron a agobiarlo, se transforman y son peores, no hay nada. Silencio, el corazón le está golpeando demasiado, en el fondo, hay algo en el fondo. Tsukishima se detiene al ver que no estaba solo. Atrás, algo le observaba.

El rubio despertó, con una sensación de mareo. Fue un sueño, se dijo. Aún domeñado por esa sensación de vacío inigualable, que ya conocía muy bien, quiso verificar la razón así que volteó al tumulto de almohadas dónde descansaban los demás ways, chistó al ver que los resultados no eran los esperados.

Kei no estaba en la almohada dónde lo dejó.

Miró más allá, el way de Tanaka estaba de panza, exhausto y soltando bufidos que le hacían mover la pierna izquierda, arriba, en su estómago yacía Yuu igual de dormido. Rodó los ojos, ¿de qué le servía la protección innecesaria si no estaba cuando se necesitaba?

Kuroo se había despertado por el ajetreo que se realizaba cerca de él, se escuchaban los maullidos de Tetsurou, inclusive el rasgar de las sábanas, temió que el entrenador fuera a regañarlo por los desafueros criminales que estaba realizando su way.

Por lo que, al abrir los ojos, ascendió buscando encontrar con la mirada al causante de los ruidos en la media noche, hallando que al pasar de los segundos su way estaba escondido bajo una fortaleza de sabanas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde, Tetsurou? —preguntó el morocho, sosteniendo la frazada de una esquina, arrastrándola lejos de su way para descubrirlo, tirando ésta lejos. Lo que vio, le dejo perplejo y con una sensación extraña.

Tetsurou no estaba solo.

Había plumas esparcidas a su lado.

Y al esclarecer mejor, yacía una criatura desconocida, en realidad no lo era, era algo que empezó a conocer a la perfección.

Un cuervo, pequeño e hiperactivo.

El cuervo de Tsukishima.

Oh mierda.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Han pasado 84 años …Me gusta usar ese meme, y creo que este es el mejor para la ocasión. En fin, no planeo mentirles, me entretuve escribiendo en otros fandoms y la inspiración para Way se disipó junto a las ganas, pero, después de investigar un poco sobre mitologías las ideas para esta historia volvieron a brotar como fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Espero me disculpen por un enorme periodo de espero, trataré de ya no cometer el mismo error.

Ahora, cómo verán, incluí un poco más de fantasía, ¿qué se imaginan que son los Wolffys? Yo tengo una idea clara, pero, ustedes podrían tener otro. Me encantaría saber sus cosas, si se llegan a imaginar, ¿creen que le pasa a Tsukishima?

En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Un enorme abrazo y un besito.


End file.
